


ZC：雨。雨过天晴

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: I can't make any happy story on Zack, I heat myself, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, raining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	ZC：雨。雨过天晴

几乎发烫的纸杯碰到克劳德的脸上时，克劳德一个激灵，和碰了火似的立刻侧脸躲开。与此同时一股子属于咖啡的独特香味飘入鼻腔，那种温暖浓厚的气息顿时给这个硕大的神罗公司大厅染上了点温度感。  
“呜哇？！啊，哈哈，抱歉。”因为克劳德的反应立刻收回手的扎克斯，差点因纸杯里太满的咖啡而溅到自己的手指头上。于是他两只手指夹着纸杯，伸个胳膊猫着腰，一反先前的温馨戏码，跳着脚往后挪了几步，稳住腰以上才确保了饮品没完全泼出来弄到裤子上。他嘿嘿傻笑着道歉，却瞄到有几滴咖啡已经顺着纸杯外壁滴落，怕克劳德嫌脏的他想了想就又把另一只手的杯子递了过去，“喝一杯？”  
两个杯子都是咖啡，显然是公司休息区常备的那种，但两杯满度不一样，也不懂他本人是用了什么样子的技术控制才会造成这种结果。但很显然他一个人端着两杯咖啡，必然是特意接好送来的。  
克劳德对这位晋升到1st class的人挺熟悉，但是也对他出现挺意外。他睁大了眼睛想要立刻起来打声招呼，结果反而是扎克斯立刻跨过地上的两滴污渍，一屁股坐在了他旁边，霸占了软皮沙发长椅的另一块空间，并且苦笑连天的把那给咖啡往他手里推，“呀，你不接受的话，那我还真是会挺尴尬的呢。虽然…我也不知道你喝不喝咖啡就是了。”  
这样被打断的情况下克劳德也只能顺着他的话题继续，省去了之前的礼节和寒暄。但不难说他显得很开心，因为见到扎克斯就代表他能心里轻松许多，谈话总是能朝着快乐的方向发展。  
“谢谢，”克劳德接过纸杯。他身上还穿着神罗士兵的服装，厚重的手套握着杯子显得有些笨拙，以至于他掌心一上一下捧着咖啡，看起来非常小心翼翼。  
见他接受了好意，扎克斯心情爽快不少，也就想也没想就把自己那杯太满的咖啡送到嘴边，吸溜了一口最上层。下一秒他缩起后颈和吧唧嘴唇的小动作很明显是被烫到了，然而他只是用带有自责的目光不受控的瞪了眼根本不可能冲他道歉的咖啡，随后转而调整表情并用另只手拍了下大腿，拿大而明亮的双眼兴冲冲地望向克劳德，“说来，还真是好久不见了呢！”  
“嗯，”克劳德保持着微笑点点头，双手捧着咖啡坐在那里的样子相当乖巧，至少这让扎克斯觉得他像是一名小孩子。克劳德当然不知道这件事，他此时脸颊恢复了光彩，双眼紧紧盯着旁边的人，对于眼前这位成为1st的年轻前辈所经历的一切都抱着憧憬和好奇，“结束任务回来了吗？”  
“嗯哼，”扎克斯扬起嘴角，稍有得意的给了对方一个爽朗的笑容。据说他最近因为安吉尔的事情而心情并不那么好，但他似乎能很好的在克劳德面前表现出上进的一面，做好榜样。  
接着扎克斯回头用目光指了指公司休息间的方向，继续话题，“于是我就打算来一杯Double-Double的黑咖啡提提神——哦对，你的那杯也是”，他做指了指克劳德手中的那杯双糖双奶的咖啡做了个小插曲，随后指头往上指向握着杯子的主人，立即俏皮的眨眨右眼，“结果就看到了你那一头金闪闪的头发！”  
手指头导航似的继续移动，连带着两个人的视线也跟着抛向神罗大厅巨大玻璃外的阴雨天，“虽然你的表情阴郁得比着外面的大雨还要吓人。所以就打算请你喝一杯啦！”虽说是请喝，但公司里的咖啡是免费供给的，扎克斯似乎把这事忘了。  
没想到话题会是这样子的内容，克劳德顿时窘迫的别开眼睛，微微低下头，不再看这更能影响心情的阴雨天。  
“怎么了吗？”  
克劳德眼角的余光下，身旁那个厉害可靠的人影落如视角。扎克斯双肘撑在膝盖上弯着腰，从平视的角度望着克劳德的脸，语气就能听出来这个人正用多么温柔和关切的目光望着他。  
克劳德很不好意思，并且下意识觉得这种沉重的话题谈出口总是同扎克斯带给自己的明亮感不太配，所以他也就忽然腼腆的苦笑了下，瞬间没了最初那么沮丧的心情。  
“就是平日训练的事…”克劳德察觉到自己皱着眉头，但刚展开却又因为下一句而继续皱起来，“直升机的迫降训练里有晕机了，所以被训了。”这是在不是一个很光彩的事，但扎克斯知道这他的体质，还没嘲笑自己，因此才能说出口吧？“这样的话，应该就不能被很好的成为1st了吧…”虽然觉得自己还有其他缺点而没法成为1st，但又增加一个要素，这对他打击很大。  
扎克斯的表情明明白白的写在脸上，又是因为他被嘲笑而替他露出严肃和打抱不平的表情，又是因为看到他沮丧而耷拉下眉毛露出小动物一样无措的样子，最后张张嘴没能第一时间出声，反而僵硬地坐起来盯着远处楼外的大雨思考了会。  
“谁也没说成为特种兵就不能晕机呀，是吧？”扎克斯憋了半天冒出这句，却首先失笑。他轻轻拍了下克劳德的肩，并搭在上面以示安慰与支持，“保持梦想并且加油的话，一定没问题的！”  
果然还是这样正能量的话，克劳德感觉自己无话可说，然而却心里没那么堵得慌了。  
“来来来，喝点喝点！打起精神来！”为了能够鼓励克劳德，扎克斯仿佛餐桌上劝酒的老大爷，煽动着手心催促起眼前的特种兵新人。  
克劳德喝咖啡的频率不多，但这似乎已经成为大人们工作之余很流行的东西，所以他来到米德加后也学着喝了起来。即使第一次体验并不好，但这种苦味也的确奇妙的让人有些上瘾。而扎克斯调配的Double-Double味道更加柔和，但奶油也更加浓郁和偏甜，对克劳德来讲还是挺好入口的，虽然苦味很快就随之而来。  
及时神罗大楼里开着暖气，让这里的所有人员都在一个相对非常舒适的环境中，但克劳德也许是因为心情的影响，外加外面倾盆大雨的缘故，他倒是觉得这里格外的凉。但此时喝下热咖啡，又同扎克斯短暂的再会，他觉得身体里缓和了不少，嘴巴里的味道没有实际上那么苦涩了。  
“好喝。舒服了不少，”克劳德不太会夸张的表现出欢喜，或者用高涨的情绪以及丰富的词汇称赞事物，所以他只能有些不好意思的用相对简单但正确的词传递感激，对扎克斯的安慰给予了肯定。  
“是吗？那就好，”扎克斯点点头，满意的望着克劳德的脸，像是欣赏一幅不错的画作。随后他想起什么一样，打了一个响指，那双水灵灵的天蓝色眼睛和他脸上的十字形伤疤截然不同，都衬托着他这个年纪本该有的纯粹与快乐，“对了，一会一起吃饭吧？你吃了没？”  
“嗯？嗯…还没，”克劳德对于这个邀请有些吃惊，但其实很开心。这绝对不是第一次约饭，而每次都是扎克斯主动提起，更好笑的事，上次也是在他晕机后提出来的。  
“好嘞！”突然干劲满满的扎克斯蹬腿就跃了起来，接着他叉着腰大口大口灌着咖啡，仿佛一个刚洗完澡出浴灌冰牛奶的上班族。只不过中途他瞄到了窗外，隔着距离也能听到雨点抨击玻璃的响声，所以他顿时一拍脑袋，傻了眼，“不过这么大雨八成没法走去餐厅吧。”  
失策的他瞬间情绪落了千丈，可怜巴巴的样子和那些喜怒哀乐都诚实的展现在主人面前的小狗没有区别，仿佛他翘起的头发都和狗耳朵似的趴了下去。  
克劳德小口小口抿着咖啡，坐在原处时时刻刻眼睛都跟着扎克斯走，此时更是有点觉得好笑。这种轻松的对话真的就像是完成工作后单纯思考晚上吃什么的朋友，符合他们年纪的轻松交谈令人舒适。  
“对了，还能叫外卖！”灵机一动，扎克斯扬脖把最后的咖啡倒进嘴巴里，不等克劳德说些什么就行动力极强的冲去了神罗大厅尽头的接待柜台，顺道把捏瘪的纸杯投篮式的完美丢进大厅柱子旁的垃圾桶中。  
克劳德有些不知所措的站起来，却留在椅子前张望扎克斯的情况。他的后方是最糟糕的天气，而他前方看着的则是不被这种天气打败，愿意挤出时间和他共享的朋友。  
“真是的，开开恩嘛！”不知道怎么回事，扎克斯突然双手合十对着柜台人员央求起来，完全没有1st Class的气质，只不过像是个撒娇求零食的小孩子。  
看来柜台人员不愿意帮他点外卖，或者说也许是不愿意把他领外卖后再特意通知他来取，毕竟他们也很忙。当然这些都是克劳德瞎猜的，他也不知道扎克斯曾经那样干过没有，同前台的工作人员有没有过节，但显然后方叉着腰的制服员工并没通融他。  
“啊啊，外卖都没法点，真是没天理呢，”扎克斯垂头丧气的甩着双手，他的失落比戏剧都夸张，有点滑稽的样子与身后的大剑完全是不同的形象。紧接着后方的工作人员很不满的呛了他一句，弄得他咧着嘴就逃了几步。  
就在他苦恼得撇着八字眉思考怎么办事，他的终端响了。检查后他有那么一瞬间的严肃，但又很快有些沮丧的关了心思，反而不好意思的摆出陪笑，揉着自己不要规矩的头发想克劳德走了过来。  
这些细节都被克劳德从头到尾看在眼中，克劳德觉得自己已经准备好接受预料到的通知，可还是难免有些惋惜。  
“抱歉，克劳德。因为有事通知我去，所以不能和你吃饭了。”  
果然，克劳德猜对了。但他知道，扎克斯很忙，而且每次都很危险。  
也许是因为邀请是自己提出来的，又因为自己考虑不周而没能计划好，更因突然的事情而爽约，扎克斯很显然有尴尬有窘迫还很不好意思，那张脸第一次浮现出羞愧的红色，真的就只是一个不满二十岁的大男孩。  
天蓝色的眼睛快速的左右煽动，双手无措的捏起又放下，看得出来扎克斯正在拼命找弥补这件事的理由，并且为此想破头皮。  
“没关系的，扎克斯。”克劳德连忙安慰他，努力给予对方一个放心的表情。但是因为主动交了对方的名字，这让生性有些害羞的克劳德心跳加速，觉得自己的语调结尾有些飘。  
扎克斯比他想得要好安慰，只要这么一句就立刻精神恢复了一半。扎克斯大大松了一口气，当仍然有些过意不去的撇着眉毛，抬起食指认真的对其保证到，“下次！下次一定再找机会出来吃饭，我会让你品尝全米德加最棒的咖啡特调！”  
随后他甩甩手指，翘起的嘴角和带着自信的眼睛看得出来他为自己的计划跃跃欲试，并且期待克劳德的反应。随后他后退两步，却继续指着克劳德喊道，“希望下次天气好起来，你也打起精神哦！拜啦！”  
颠了两下脚步，扎克斯才迫不得已转过身，赶时间的一路跑去楼梯的方向。而他举起的手在空中挥了挥，拉出好长的距离才放下。  
克劳德本以为望着对方离开的身影会有点无奈，却没想到自己反而始终挂着浅浅的微笑，不，甚至加深了不少。  
就这样他一边大脑里为自己的表情感到奇怪和不好意思，一边继续变不过来的带着这样的神色独自坐回了椅子上。  
虽然他比扎克斯年纪小，经验少，也等级差很多，可是刚才的扎克斯毫无保留的一面在克劳德的性格面前形成出的对比，令克劳德又新鲜又仰慕，仿佛看到一个纯粹的大孩子，令他毫无压力。  
他默默的盼望起下次有机会能和对方吃饭，一种难以形容的荣幸感包围着他，比咖啡更暖，比大雨更激烈，比阳光更令他期待。  
瓢泼大雨继续从高空坠向大楼，抨击着玻璃，但着再也无法影响克劳德的心情了。

…

克劳德并不担心大雨能阻碍什么，毕竟只是天气。如果这样的日子也能和扎克斯度过，他觉得那应该就是在米德加最轻松快乐的时光吧？  
但他没料到的就是，他同扎克斯第二次在雨季的对话，却是扎克斯最后说给他的话。

他在雨中失去了他。

他从未经历过如此磅礴的大雨，如此冰凉，如此沉重，砸在身上仿佛可以贯穿他的躯体，如子弹落下。  
但这终究不可能是子弹，因为一切指向他的子弹都被扎克斯为他挡下。但这也是疼痛的，就同撼动的星球所带来的哭泣一样，这些好比锥子般砸下来的雨水都令他心痛不已。

雨过天晴的那一刻，他手握那份寄托，独自爬起来往前迈着脚步。阳光灼烧着湿透的衣服，蒸发的水汽步步带给他冷意。  
扎克斯无法跟上他。  
克劳德觉得，这应该是他最讨厌的一次雨过天晴吧。

…

冲泡的咖啡被灌满在保温壶中，被携带到机车上。在此之前倒入两杯奶，再加上两杯糖，丢掉的小圆盒成为了清晨干净垃圾桶里丢去的第一波垃圾。  
随后机车的轰鸣响起，离家而去。但近日在傍晚前他能回来，坐在店里吃着饭喝着酒，计划明日的行程。

中途下了雨，他停靠在附近遮雨的屋檐下，检查起包裹被淋湿的情况。随后他取出杯子，靠在爱车上等着阵雨离去。  
天气尚凉，但咖啡下肚后却很温暖。  
这绝对不是他见过最大的雨，也绝对不是他被淋湿后经历的最冷的天，但这咖啡的味道和温度从来都没辜负过他。  
此后阵雨过去，阳光明媚，他由衷的为能顺利送货而感到欣慰，继续加把劲开始了漫长的运输路途。

23岁的如今，他与那个人离去时的年龄相同。  
但他也爱上了对方的咖啡配方，恢复了精神，重新做着想去做的事情，并能好好面对雨后的晴天。  
但他仍然不会忘却那日最沉最痛的瓢泼大雨，以及那个人的足足分量。


End file.
